You're not looking at me
by Almightylord
Summary: Though Ragna's summer was on trial and finals judge, jury, and executioner, coursework was the last thing on his mind, replaced by the intense need for the woman rewarding him with kisses and touches each right answer. [Part 1/2 of two-shot series]


Ragna's mental reins snapped.

The loving gestures he received from Nu for each right answer whittled at his focus on preparing for finals, and strangely the reward system worked well for retaining information. Ragna wouldn't forget a single moment with her. But that saccharine voice, those shimmering eyes, her pouty lips and delicate hand rubbing the outline of his cock… They were too much to resist.

Ragna swept Nu off the ground and into her bed without ceremony. His panic regarding their encroaching finals and summer break became inconsequential, replaced by burning desire. Ragna's mouth latched onto hers and their tongues engaged in a sensual dance. He ground his erection against Nu in response to her breathy moans on his lips, his own gravelly voice slipping down her throat.

Something in the back of his mind convinced him that she planned for him to surrender to his sexual urges. Of course she wanted to help him succeed and enjoy the summer with her, especially with that sexy swimsuit she picked out the other day, but the little vixen had quite the lustful streak, and Ragna had no time for her while cramming every weekend. All they managed were a few kisses between hitting the books, but they were mere placebos.

Nu lay panting beneath him when he finally pulled away, hooded eyes transfixed on the erection protruding from his opened zipper. He didn't even bother to strip her naked, just hiked her skirt up and pushed aside her panties to sheathe himself in one thrust. She trembled at the abruptness of his cock filling her to the neck and bucked against his rutting hips with urgency. In between kisses and the sound of his pelvis slapping against her wet center, he remained coherent enough to murmur, "You missed me this much?"

"Yes… Nu missed Ragna so much!" After countless days and nights without experiencing the warmth of his touch, Nu treaded on the brink of insanity. There wasn't any logical way she could –or would– wait for finals to end until she got a piece of him. Nu whimpered his name, her walls clamping around his shaft as he fulfilled her craving with his relentless rhythm.

"I can tell by the way you're squeezin' me. Horny little thing you." Ragna grabbed her ankles to spread her legs, getting a full view of her pussy accepting his girth. It was such a beautiful sight, her expression shifted to one of pure bliss, to hear her voice cry out for him, feel her body resonating with his, like they were made for only each other. The knot within his stomach tightened as her hands roamed his abs, and he couldn't withhold his orgasm.

Nu sighed blissfully feeling his warm release, busying herself by playing with her breasts and rubbing her clit. Thanks to that erotic sight, Ragna maintained a moderate rhythm for a little while longer until his dick went flaccid, but he knew his performance wasn't sufficient. Ragna moved Nu onto his lap, facing away from him, and lifted her shirt to pull her bra down, palming her ample bosom. "Let me apologize for coming so quick," he whispered in her ear, indulging the taste of her mouth when she turned to face him. His finger's dove into her sex, opposite hand fondling her breast, plucking and squeezing her hardened nipple, roused an immediate response from Nu. She cried and keened and melted against his body, hips rolling to the languid tempo of his digits.

"Ragna!" Her voice hitched. Incoherent nonsense tumbled from her lips, her eyes closed as he grazed a particularly sensitive spot inside her. He slowed to a snail's pace to draw out her moans, leave her begging, then resumed the quick pace that earned sharp cries from Nu, her climax finally washing over her. Once her orgasm faded she pulled him down to snuggle and aimlessly wandered his muscular body, giving him lazy kisses until he fell asleep. Ragna now resolved to ace his finals and give Nu the attention she yearned for.

* * *

_**Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder **_


End file.
